The Tale Of Two Siblings
by CallMePia
Summary: Lieutenant Robbins is back to spend some time with family,and hopefully rekindle her broken relationship with her brother, But will she find more?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I don't know, I had an urge, Just stay with me.

...

A

As I step off the huge white plane I look up to my left to see a scrawny women with dirty blonde hair stalk towards me,

"Lieutenant Robbins, its so nice to see you again, I trust that you enjoyed your're flight with us, please come back soon."

"Yes, I enjoyed it," I lied. "Thank you so much for your assistance," I say through tight lips.

I could not wait to get off that dreadful plane. You would think as much as I fly, I would get use to it, But I never do. All I want is a nice long steamy sho-

"Lieutenant Robbins, Jackson Avery, at your service," The tall green-eyed man says as he puts his right hand up, straightly just above his eyebrow to salute me.

"Avery, get me to Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital, please," I say sternly as I began to walk in front of him.

"Yes, Lieutenant Robbins"

...

T

"Paging Dr. Mclovin'" I hear as my best friend comes up behind me. "I miss the days when they use to do that," Callie says as she sits in the vacant seat next to me.

"I think they still do" I silently ponder.

"Do they? hmmm, Anyways, whats got your panties in a bunch?" My dark haired friend asks.

"Um .. my sister is coming here soon.. she is-

"Timothy!" I whip around to find my sister standing behind me with her arms folded.

"Arizona- I mean Lieutenant Robbins-"

"Cut the bull, jackass, I need the key to your place so I can shower before I see mom and dad."

"Arizona, this is my friend and co-worker Dr. Torres, I'm gonna go get the key, ill be right back" I huff as I walk away.

...

A

"Lieutenant Robbins, its an Honor to meet you, Tim talks about you all the time," Dr. Torres beams.

"All bad I hope," I smirk "I'm sorry, what's your name?" I inquire.

"Oh! Calliope... Um Callie... T..Torres... Callie Torres." She says as she blushes a light pink.

"Calliope.. what a beautiful name, I'm sure people tell you that all the time."

"Oh no! No one calls me that except my father, ill kill them," Calliope says sternly.

"My My My well I must be some type of special because here I still stand," I reply with a grin.

"I-

"Okay, here, I'll be home by seven, don't mess up my house," My brother demands harshly.

"It was nice meeting you Calliope," I say as I bite my lip and leave.

...

T

"What the hell was that about?" I inspected.

"Nothing, I gotta go, see ya."

...

A

"Thank you Jackson, I wont be in need of your assistance anymore," I say as i pull a fifty out of my wallet.

"No thank you ma'am, anything I can do to help, I'm willing, Thank you for your service and call and ask for me if you ever need anything." He finishes as he salutes me again.

"You're a good man, Avery, Thank you," I declare as I salute him back.

I pick up my bags and unlock the door to my brothers house and push my way in. My brother and I have been pretty rocky these last couple of years, I don't know what happened, just that right before i was deployed he became distant and cold towards me. So that's exactly how i am towards him. I know, an eye for an eye will make the whole world blind, but what else was I to do? Even my parents saw a difference, well, my mom, my dad probably would tell him to just man the hell up.

I find my way to my brother's guest room and sit my bags down in the corner. I began to strip from me assigned military uniform and partly run to the shower in the bathroom. Turning the nob to the right I find my perfect temperature and hop in the steam filled shower.

...

C

"Hey wanna come to dinner with me tonight? My parents are having a little family thing for Arizona being back" Tim snarled.

"Um... sure... what time?" I say hesitantly.

"7.. whats up with you? what did you talk about with Arizona, she is ... she's not a good person so don't get to close, I don't want to see you hurt." My blue eyed friend hissed.

"What makes her a horrible person?" I inquire.

"Look.. just promise me you'll stay away from her." Tim says looking me dead in my eyes.

"I promise" I mumble.

...

A

"Zona!" My mom shouts as she runs out of the house to hug me.

"Hey mom!" I beam into her shoulder.

"Lieutenant" My dad says stiffly as I pull away from my mother.

"Colonel" I respond just as stiffly.

"Come in sweetie! Lets catch up!" My mom changes the subject.

...

T

"You ready for this?" I ask my dark haired mate.

"Of course! the question is are you?" Callie says smugly.

"Not one bit" I sigh as I push open the door to my parents home.

...

Authors note: Okay I know this is super super super short, but my computer is really f-ing up right now, but this is good also. You guys just have a taster so you can let me know if i should continue or not or give me some ideas if you'd like. Again, I'm sorry about my computer it would be longer if it wasn't messing up, But anyways Thank you! :)


	2. A Never Ending Feud

Enjoy.

...

C

I round the corner of the Ortho floor to see him hunched over the nurses station.

"Tim..." I start.

"No, just stay away from me"He snapped.

-Flashback-

T

"Hey everyone!" I say as I step into my childhood home.

"Hey!" a round of voices yell, coming from parents, aunts and uncles and grandparents.

"This is my friend T..Torres," I stuttered as I look at my father's emotionless face.

"Hi Callie!" Everyone says.

"Where's Ari?" I mumble.

"She's somewhere, come! sit!" my mother cheers.

"Uh I'm gonna just go to the bathroom really quick" Callie says from behind me.

"Oh okay, it's upstairs, third door on your right."

"Okay thanks"

...

C

I climb the beautiful mahogany stairs to the hallway, I go past many pictures of Arizona in her uniform.. but not many of Tim. I finally find the bathroom and open the door quickly.

"Oh! I'm s..sorry I didn't know anyone was in h..here," I say looking down at the dimpled blonde sitting on the toilet lid.

"No it's fine... you look beautiful" She smirks.

"I'm not supposed to be talking to you." I say quickly,then immediately regret my words.

"Why? because your precious Timothy said so? what exactly did the little dick rider say?" She asks rolling her eyes and standing.

"He said you were a b..bad person.." I stammer

"Do you believe that Calliope?" she whispers as she comes to stand directly in front of me.

"I...

Before I know it her soft lips are pressed to mine and I don't know where or how but I swear I hear fireworks going off as I pull her closer into me. Our kiss was short lived as the bathroom door tears open. We pull apart to see Tim standing there shooting daggers at both of us. If looks could kill Arizona and I both would be in caskets.

"You promised" Tim snarled.

"Tim..." Arizona starts.

"No! you always fucking ruin everything! why did you have to come back?! why couldn't you have just died out there!" Tim spits.

I look at Tim like he grew another head. How could he ever say that to his sister, let alone a human.

Before I could react Arizona shoots out of the bathroom like a bat out of hell. I run down stairs after her but she's already pulled her car out. I turn around to see all of the Robbins family standing behind me with questioning looks.

"I'm sorry.. I have to go," I pick up my jacket and run out of the old Victorian house. Thanking the good lord that I drove myself.

-Flashback end-

A

"Hey, where are you? you look like shit" My best friend says smiling through my computer.

"Thanks Teds, you are such a sweetheart... I'm in a hotel room" I mumble as I take another bite of my ice cream.

"Snickers ice cream? Ari, I know what that means, what's going on? have you been crying?" Teddy voice comes through my computer speakers laced with worry.

"Um.. Tim... he just..

"What did he say?"

"Well... He caught me in the bathroom with his friend Callie, we were making out and apparently he made her promise to stay away from me because I'm "a bad person". Then... um.. then he said that I ruin everything and why couldn't I of just died out there" I finish as a tear drops down my cheek and I got a big spoon full of ice cream and shoved it in my mouth.

"What the hell is wrong with him? why does he hate you so much?"

"I don't know! He has the perfect life! he got my dream what else does he want" I respond.

"What? what dream?"

"Teds, you know I've always wanted to be a surgeon"

"I did not! Ari, Tim always wanted to be in your spot!"

"What?"

"He said you always had the perfect life... now that I think about it... maybe that's why this dispute has been going on, maybe he thinks that you have no worries, because you are perfect." Teddy finishes like she just figured out a cure for cancer.

"That can't be it"I say disbelieving.

"No! that's it! I solved it!"

"What do you want a cookie?"

"No just some recognition" Teddy says cheesing.

"It doesn't matter, that was the last strike,I'm done with him"

"Wait so whose this Callie girl?"

"Oh shit! Callie! I gotta go! Thanks love ya bye!" I say hurriedly as I shut my Mac and stand up and pick up my phone off the counter.

Realizing that I don't have her number, I slip on my light brown ugg boots and grab my keys and head for my black range rover.

"Hi.. is Dr. Calliope Torres here today?" I inquire from the nurse in front of me.

"Actually she is off today,can I help you with anything?"

"Um... do you know where she lives?"

"Uh.. Ms.-

"Lt. Robbins"

"Lt. Robbins... we aren't allowed to give that information out."

"I'm not some killer.. I just need to apologize to her... please" I say bringing out the dimples.

"Okay..." she says blushing.

...

C

I haven't heard from Arizona for a couple days now.. or Tim... I'm not sure where I stand with any of this. Im so confused about everything.

I put my famous chicken piccata in the oven for dinner as I hear a knock on my door.

"Hey..."

"Arizona...Hi...come in.." I bite my lip. "How did you find where I live?" I inquire as we both sit on the couch.

"Uh the nurse at your hospital is pretty easy... well that and my amazing dimples" she says giggling.

"You and that ego!" I smile.

"I um... want to apologize for the other day.. I kinda just ran out without looking back." she says keeping her eyes low.

"It's alright.. I honestly would have done the same if..." I pause. "Arizona... what happened between you two?"

"I'm not entirely sure...My friend Teddy seems to think that Tim is jealous of me.. he thinks that I have the perfect life.. little does he know I think he does" She stops and looks up at me. "I've always wanted to be a surgeon... and he lives in a beautiful city.. with plenty of friends.. especially you.. he has the perfect life. He never has to wonder if that day is the day that he will die. He never has to watch his friends lay down for their life and get up without a limb or.. not get up at all. He has everything and I have nothing.. yet he's jealous of me." She finishes looking out the window.

"I wish you could tell him this..." I start.

"I'm done.. with him. That night ... was... I've never felt so much hatred from him."

"I know, I thought I really saw little daggers coming out of his eyes" I chuckle.

"I think the reason he made you promise that was because he wants you" she says seriously.

"Well... I have my eyes set on another Robbins..." I whisper pulling her closer.

"Ew my dad? you nasty ass" She laughs as I set my lips on hers and she pulls me on top of her, straddling her.

"I wanna take you on a date," He mumbles out breathlessly.

"Okay, when?" I nibble on her bottom lip.

"Tonight... you're off right?"

"Yes.. that's perfect" I kiss her again. "Now go! so I can get ready, it's already 5" I exhale as I get off her lap.

"You need two hours to get ready?" Arizona replies.

"Of course! beauty takes time!"

"Not when you're naturally beautiful" She says as she pulls me closer to her by my hips and slides her hand down to my ass and squeezes it.

"You work fast Robbins" I smirk.

"I don't want you to slip through my fingers" she mutters looking down and letting go of my ass.

"Is this about Tim? are you afraid I'll pick him over you?" I ask as she steps back from me fully.

"I'm gonna go.. I'll pick you up at 7:30" Arizona says backing up I the door and walking out.

...

A

I jump into my car and buckle my seat belt quickly, ready to just get home and take a nice shower. This day as been too long. I turn on my car and bust out of the parking lot and back to my hotel.

As I step off the elevator on my way to my room I feel my phone vibrate in my back pocket.

*206-544-8732*

'Where are we going? It's Callie'

*Me*

'How did you get my number? I forgot to give it to you'

*Calliope*

'I have my ways Robbins! So tell me!'

*Me*

'Damn woman! can't you just let me surprise you ;)'

*Calliope*

'Mmmm nope! tell me!'

*Me*

'Just wear jeans and a nice top'

*Calliope*

'That tells me nothing!'

*Me*

'Good'

*Calliope*

'You suck'

*Me*

'Get ready :*'

I look in my temporary closet and find a pair of light colored jeans and a dressy blue tank top with my beaten up, short, brown leathered cow boy boots.

I jump in the shower and scrub every inch of me as the scolding hot water pound my skin.

After I finish getting ready I take one last look in the mirror and make my way out of my room and down to my car.

I pull in to Calliope's apartment complex and make me way up to her door, and knock twice.

"Wow... you look... -"

"I know" I say smugly.

"You are an ass, you know that?" Callie says chuckling.

"So I've been told.. you look beautiful by the way" I say looking down at her black leather jacket over and nice red blouse tied with dark washed jeans and rough black boots.

"Thank you" She says leaning in to kiss my cheek.

We pull up to a place called Joey's an italian restaurant I was told about by the hotel receptionist and are seated by the waiter, Frankie.

"I love this restaurant, the food is always so good, thank you Ari," She says using my nickname.

"Of course, I-

"What the fuck?!" We both break our necks turning to see Tim standing in front of us."Callie what the hell is this?! I thought you would stay away after what happened!" Tim fires.

"Calliope is her own person Timothy! she can do whatever the fuck she wants!" I growl as I stand as Callie does too.

"Callie you need to choose, now. Me? or her!" Tim finishes, his voice laced with disdain."Well! Callie?!" Tim spits again as Calliope stands motionless in her spot as I prepare for what I know is going to come...

...

Better? lol It was done on my phone so yeah lol Thank you for reading :)


End file.
